Le temps passe, les choses changent
by Amado K
Summary: Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que quelques années plus tard il se retrouverait sur la même glace que son plus grand rival à lui faire une étreinte, il aurait clairement rit au nez de cette personne. Et pourtant…


Ma première histoire Yuri! on Ice. Presque entièrement centré sur Yuri Plisetsky. Écrit à la suite du visionnement de l'épisode 9 et donc ma vision des choses pour ce qui est des gagnants de la grande finale. Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite. À voir selon mon inspiration.

JJxYurio. Si vous n'aimez pas ce couple, passez votre chemin.

* * *

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que quelques années plus tard il se retrouverait sur la même glace que son plus grand rival à lui faire une étreinte, il aurait clairement rit au nez de cette personne. Et pourtant…

Tout avait commencé à ses débuts dans la catégorie senior. Yuri Plisetsky avait eu le malheur de se retrouver contre le Canadien que tout le monde adore, excepté lui, Jean-Jaques Leroy. Cet homme avait déjà le don de l'agacer au plus au point que ce soit avec ses remarques, son égo incroyablement gonflé ou ce stupide signe qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire avec ses doigts. Il se décrivait déjà comme le futur gagnant puisque Viktor n'était plus dans la compétition, mais Yuri ne laisserait jamais ça arriver. Le blond avait fait tant d'effort pour avoir cette place qu'il ne laisserait jamais ce prétentieux l'avoir.

La compétition passa alors, sous les taquineries du Canadien, et malheureusement pour Yuri, le grand JJ avait gagné d'une vingtaine de point de plus que le blond. Il fulminait à l'entente des résultats. JJ ne s'en vanta pas face à lui et vint même le féliciter pour sa médaille d'argent mais Yuri était en colère et ne prit même pas la peine de féliciter son rival. Sa motivation grimpa en flèche pour pouvoir le battre l'année d'après. Il s'entraîna encore et encore pour éliminer cet écart de point entre eux. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup mais il n'avait certainement pas dit son dernier mot.

Les années passèrent et le jeune garçon de 15 ans devint un grand homme de 18 ans. Au cours de ses trois années, Yuri n'obtint toujours pas sa médaille d'or, restant à l'argent ou au bronze. Son envie de la médaille d'or ne cessait d'augmenter alors que Jean-Jacques Leroy en comptait maintenant quelques-unes pour lui. Yuri ne travaillait plus que pour battre ce prétentieux. Leur « relation » évolua également avec le temps.

Durant la première année, les deux patineurs ne s'étaient vu que pour la compétition et le blond s'éloignait toujours quand l'autre arrivait, ne voulant pas le voir. Tout était resté strictement professionnel. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus JJ voulait en savoir plus sur le jeune russe et il tentait encore et encore des façons de s'en approcher ou entamait des discussions. La carapace de Yuri faiblissait un peu plus chaque jour. Au départ ce n'était que des discutions lors des rencontres de la compétition mais JJ alla plus loin et au bout de la troisième année, il communiqua avec le blond par message alors que lui se trouvait au Canada et Yuri en Russie. Bien sûr il ne recevait que rarement des réponses mais ça n'arrêta pas le Canadien qui, au bout de quelques semaines voir quelques mois, lui envoya un message à tous les jours. Que ce soit une aventure anodine qui lui était arrivé ou encore une photo sur laquelle apparaissait son visage. Parfois, très rarement, Yuri répondait avec une photo de son chat, mais encore devait-il être de bonne humeur.

Le blond s'était presque fait à la situation. Il voulait toujours gagné l'or mais il ne désirait plus autant le visage de JJ en pleurs face à l'échec d'une compétition contre lui. Celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme son plus grand rival était devenu… un ami?

Et donc lorsqu'il eut 18 ans, il se rendit sans surprise jusqu'à la finale avec d'autre concurrent. La compétition était féroce mais tous ses sauts avaient été parfait alors le russe s'en trouvait confiant. C'était peut-être son année… Il s'était surpris à laisser son esprit vagabonder durant sa performance et lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Leroy durant l'une de ses figures, il se sentait presque plus léger sur la glace. Sa prestation en était même meilleure selon lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Viktor ne tarda pas de lui faire remarquer lorsqu'il retourna en coulisse. À peine l'ancien patineur disparu de sa vue que le Canadien s'approchait de lui. Yuri se figea un bref moment puisqu'il venait d'avoir droit à une accolade surprise et des félicitations. Il les prit avec un mince sourire et ne tarda pas de lancer une remarque que cette fois était la bonne et que ce serait lui tout en haut du podium à la fin. JJ prit cette remarque en riant et lui souhaitant bonne chance, s'éloignant pour aller offrir sa propre prestation au public.

À peine avait-il posé le patin sur la glace qu'une horde de filles l'acclamait. Sa popularité avait augmenté depuis qu'il avait quitté son ex fiancée il y a déjà plus d'un an. Elles espéraient tous avoir une chance, si seulement elles savaient…

Yuri se surprit à garder son regard rivé sur le king en plein mouvement. Il ne pouvait pas nier que ses performances étaient toujours incroyables mais il ne l'avouerait jamais tout haut. Il resta de choc lorsque JJ passa près du bord de la patinoire où il se trouvait et lui fit un clin d'œil, en souriant. Heureusement cet acte passa inaperçu à tous sauf à lui. Quelle était cette sensation qu'il venait d'avoir à l'instant et pourquoi son cœur avait-il raté un battement? Il se força à oublier jusqu'à la cérémonie.

Le temps passa et ils allèrent enfin savoir QUI se méritait la médaille d'or. Le blond pouvait sentir son cœur battre très vite. Bien qu'il fût confiant, c'était toujours une petite source de nervosité de savoir s'il avait enfin réussi ou non. Le bronze fût donné à Christophe Giacometti qui avait fait une performance plus que remarquable encore une fois. Yuri croisa les doigts. Ils se préparèrent à annoncer l'argent. Le nom de Jean-Jacques Leroy fût mentionné. Ce dernier semblait tout de même ravi de sa seconde place. À cet instant le temps semblait plus long pour Yuri qui ne voulait que savoir le nom du grand gagnant. Il fixait droit devant lui jusqu'à ce que son nom soit mentionné. Yuri Plisetsky venait de remporter l'or pour la première fois.

Ses jambes tremblaient presque et tout se déroula rapidement, trop rapidement pour lui. Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa place sur le podium et on lui mit la médaille autour du cou. Il pouvait sentir JJ l'attirer vers lui pour une accolade mais le russe était dans un autre monde. S'il n'avait pas été si heureux, il aurait pu voir le Canadien souriant encore plus de sa victoire en première place que de la sienne en seconde. Tout se passait tellement vide. Il était applaudit. Viktor ne tarda pas de lui sauter dessus pour le féliciter, suivi de Yuuri Katsuki qui, malgré son échec était bien heureux pour son ami. La patinoire et les estrades se vidèrent alors que le temps passait, mais le russe restait assis sur un banc à contempler la médaille d'or, SA médaille d'or.

Il se trouvait presque seul, outre un certain Canadien qui voulait le féliciter encore une fois pour son succès. Sans gêne, il se glissa à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de lui pour une énième étreinte. Yuri sortit alors de sa rêverie pour regarder JJ souriant à ses côtés.

« Toutes mes félicitations encore une fois Yuri! Tu es finalement venu à bout du king! Ta performance était incroyable, j'en ai encore le souffle coupé! »

Le russe se contenta de sourire, acceptant les compliments qu'on lui offrait. Il n'arrivait pas cependant à complimenter en retour, même si lui aussi avait profité de la performance de JJ. Il repensa alors que ce dernier devait retourner dans son pays sous peu et qu'ils se quitteraient encore une fois. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas très envie de retourner à cette vie de message et de photo ici et là.

« Tu n'es pas supposé retourner à ton hôtel pour te reposer? Ton vol doit être tôt demain, non? » demanda le russe.

« En fait j'ai fait repousser l'heure. Je n'ai pas encore terminé d'explorer cette belle ville! »

Ses mots semblaient avoir un sens caché, mais il l'ignora.

« Il est encore bien trop tôt pour aller se reposer tout de suite. Étrangement, j'ai encore envie de patiner malgré cette journée… »

Une invitation? Eh bien la glace était déserte et l'envie était également là pour Yuri. Il se sentait incroyablement en forme après cette victoire. Il se leva alors de son banc avant que JJ n'ait le temps de prononcé autre chose. Ce dernier se leva également de son siège et tendu une main vers le plus jeune.

« Accepterais-tu de venir t'amuser sur la glace avec moi, Yuri-chan? »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre cette main tendu avec un mince sourire aux lèvres. Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers la patinoire, prenant soin au passage de déposer sa si précieuse médaille et d'enfiler leurs patins. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux avec leur fameuse veste représentant leur pays, leur costume encore en dessous. Les deux hommes commencèrent simplement par se promener sur la glace, comme s'ils se cherchaient, jusqu'à ce que le Canadien fasse le premier pas et s'approche du Russe. Il lui prit la main sans attendre son accord et glissa avec lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre son dans cette grande patinoire que le bruit des lames contre la glace et de leur harmonie en mouvement.

Le temps passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte et que la fatigue s'approche. Yuri se sentait léger, encore une fois. JJ s'arrêta finalement et son compagnon en fit de même. Ils se regardèrent, le plus âgé n'ayant toujours pas lâché les mains du plus jeune. D'aussi près, le blond remarqua que JJ portait bien ses 22 ans. Il le trouva même séduisant avec sa mâchoire carré et les quelques mèches lui retombant au visage. Sans s'y attendre, JJ lâcha l'une de ses mains et posa la sienne contre la joue du blond. Il se pencha alors pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et chaste. Yuri était à demi sous le choc. Il eut d'abord l'envie de le repousser, le gifler et lui crier des insultes, ce qu'il aurait fait sans hésiter autrefois. Par contre, il sentit des chatouillements dans son estomac, ce qui le poussa à ne pas bouger ou plutôt, il répondit à cet échange.

Si JJ avait beaucoup d'expérience pour ce genre de chose, c'était bien le contraire de Yuri. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, mais il n'en avait pas eu des centaines non plus. Juste de penser à JJ et sa fiancée d'autrefois, il le repoussa. Les joues du jeune blond prirent une teinte rouge et il baissa la tête, son regard fixant la glace. Le plus âgé pouvait bien avoir une vague idée du pourquoi il agissait comme ça, puisque Yuri avait toujours été difficile à atteindre. Il ne le força pas et la main qui se trouvait il y a quelques secondes sur sa joue, prit place derrière la tête du blond pour l'approcher de lui. Une simple étreinte. Il ne voulait certainement pas précipité les choses avec lui. Ils restèrent comme ça sans bouger pendant quelques minutes qui semblaient être une éternité.

« Dois-je m'excuser? Parce que je ne regrette pas du tout mon geste Yuri. Tu es… Bien que borné, incroyablement séduisant et je crois que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais je serai honnête… J'ai terriblement envie de construire une relation avec toi et je ne me suis jamais senti autant attaché à une personne, malgré les nombreuses fois où tu m'as repoussé. Pour moi, ce n'est que le commencement et je veux qu'il y ait des milliers d'autres baisers comme celui-là. »

Qu'est-ce que Yuri pouvait dire à ça? Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une déclaration d'amour de la part du Canadien. Cette journée était déjà trop riche en émotion. Il devait faire le tri. Malgré cette pensée, il releva les yeux vers JJ. Il ne voulait pas déjà le quitter, même si son esprit était tourmenté. Le plus âgé continua alors.

« Je veux tout connaître de toi. »

Yuri se détacha de lui doucement et s'éloigna sur la glace, lui tournant le dos. JJ sentait son cœur se déchirer. C'était alors un non. Il baissa les yeux sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés. Le blond lui, s'arrêta au bord de la patinoire et se retourna vers lui. Il lui cria alors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tu viens avec moi ou pas? »

Sa tête s'était relevée si vite qu'il aurait pu se tordre le cou à ses mots. Son immense sourire revint bien vite alors que JJ patinait à toute allure vers le blond. Sans aucun autre mot, ils enlevèrent leurs patins et quittèrent la patinoire avec leurs affaires. Yuri ne lui avait pas mentionné où ils allaient alors il se contenta de le suivre en silence. JJ ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main du plus jeune dans la sienne et d'y entrelacer leurs doigts. Il était tard et il faisait si noir que personne ne pourrait voir ce geste si important. Personne ne verrait non plus la rougeur sur les joues de Yuri sous ses cheveux et sa capuche.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marchent, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel qui accueillait les patineurs. Ils montèrent à l'étage désiré et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de JJ. Le Russe l'avait bien prévenu que si c'était dans sa chambre qu'ils allaient, Yakov ne se gênerait pas pour le déranger. Heureusement pour lui, JJ avait une chambre à lui seul. Ils étaient maladroits alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Le Canadien referma derrière et reste contre la porte alors que Yuri alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Ils savaient bien tous les deux que rien de sexuel n'arriverait ce soir mais la nervosité était toujours présente.

« Je vais aller me changer. Mets-toi à l'aise. »

JJ entra alors dans la petite salle de bain afin d'enfiler un T-shirt rouge simple et un bas de pyjama entièrement noir. Il passa une main pour repousser les mèches lui tombant au visage et sortit enfin. Yuri n'avait pas bougé. Il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller à son tour et le blond se leva enfin. Bien qu'il ne traine pas de pyjama avec lui en tout temps, Yuri avait au moins un T-shirt noir et un pantalon de survêtement, noir également. Ils s'assirent alors au bout du lit, aucun n'osant dire quoi que ce soit.

« … Si tu es resté, alors j'imagine qu'il y a de l'espoir pour nous, je me trompe? J'ai encore très envie de t'embrasser, Yuri-chan, mais je sens que si j'ose je vais me prendre un c- »

Pour le faire taire, et parce qu'il le voulait aussi, Yuri Plisetsky venait d'attaquer les lèvres de son compagnon des siennes. Sans savoir comment, quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés sous la couverture, leurs mains vagabondant sur le corps de l'autre pour chaque petit bout de peau qu'ils pouvaient touchés. Leur bouche ne s'était pas quittée. Chacun pouvait sentir son cœur battre à fier allure. Ils étaient déjà bien amoureux.


End file.
